Meetings and Renewals
by Silent Sage
Summary: -Discontinued- AUish Misaki died in a burning house, or did she? Two years after the accident Misaki has come back, but VERY different.
1. Memories

**Meetings and Renewals **

Chapter One: Memories

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silent Sage: Hey everyone! I'm a BIG fan of Angelic Layer, so I thought I might as well do a fic about it. Sorry if it might seem out of character. I don't really want to waste your time, so here's the disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer, the people at CLAMP do. I hope you like it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young man in about the age of twenty was standing in front of an extremely burnt house. It was all in shambles, nothing was left standing except for some charred remains of some of the houses support structures and beams. In his hand was a blue doll, his gripped tightened on it as he kept staring at the house. His dark blue eyes were swirling with emotions, they were filled with sadness, hate, and hurt. It had been several years since the fire but the memories from that day were still very fresh. 

//Flashback//

It was winter, and a young girl was in bed resting, she looked like she was in grade school, but she was actually in middle, was sitting in lying down in her bed and seemed quite sick. She was coughing was now and then, but there was always such a happy aura around her. A small red colored doll was sitting beside her on her night stand. A soft knock was heard and soon a tall boy appeared. He had dark greenish-blue hair with matching light blue eyes. In his hand was a bouquet of delicate white roses. 

"Oujiro!" the girl said weakly as she weakly got up from her bed. 

"Misaki," he said calmly as walked toward her bed and handed her the roses, "I heard you were sick, so I thought you might like some flowers. 

Her eyes instantly brightened as she buried her head into the bouquet, smelling the beautiful scent. "Thank you, Oujiro, they're beautiful." He allowed a small smile to grace his face as he watched Misaki lovingly touch the flowers. 

"They're gorgeous, but you shouldn't have, I mean they must have been so expensive," Misaki smiling sadly as she looked at the flowers. 

Oujiro smiled as he shook his head, "I wanted to Misaki, besides I heard you were getting better so I thought I might visit." 

"Thank you Oujiro…………….*cough* * cough*" Misaki then started to cough violently. "Misaki, are you alright," Oujiro said, before he was next to her by her bedside. Immediately a soft pink hue formed on her cheeks because of Oujiro's closeness.

"Yes, I'm alright Oujiro," she replied weakly, but Oujiro wasn't convinced in the least bit. She looked at him smiling gently, trying her best to convince him she was alright. "I'm just cold, don't worry." 

A thought came to Oujiro as he watched Misaki, trying to catch her breath from her coughing. "How about if I help warm you up a little." 

"Wha?!" Before Misaki knew it, Oujiro was sitting on her bed, with herself on top of his lap, with his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He had somehow, without her knowing, had placed his angel-Wizard- next to Misaki's angel, Hikaru. 

"There, you should be must warmer know," he said smiling as he tightened his grip slightly. 

"But-but, you'll catch my cold, being so close to me." Misaki said as she started to glow a soft red hue.  

Oujiro just smiled before trying to calm her down, "Don't worry about me, _you're_ the one who is sick." 

"But…………….." She looked at Oujiro's face before giving up, he was quite stubborn when he wanted to be, which wasn't very often. The pink stain on her cheeks still stayed though, as she cautiously leaned back against his chest. He leaned back against her bed to allow Misaki a more comfortable position, and before soon, she had soon fallen asleep, her head resting against his chest breathing ever so softly. 

Oujiro sighed contentedly, a sound he would never allow his myriad of fans as he gently tightened his grip on her, before he himself overcame to sleep. 

*~*~A couple of hours later*~*~

Misaki stirred ever so slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. 'What, where am I?" She slowly looks around to see she's in her room before lean back against her "pillow". 'Strange, this an awfully big pillow……and it's warm…....' she breathes deeply, 'and it smells good……and …….it's………breathing?!' She opened her eyes sharply to see Oujiro asleep, on **HER bed, with ****HIS arms around **HER**, and **SHE** was lying on top of ****HIM. **

Misaki just sat there, staring at him, before sleepy blue eyes met dazed ones. "Misaki, you're awake I see," he gracefully (AN: Like he could do anything but graceful) got up from his laying position on the bed. "Sorry, I suppose I fell asleep also, I hope you don't mind." 

"No, I don't mind," she turned another bright shade of red before trying to get off Oujiro's lap. But couldn't since Oujiro's arms were stopping her and it didn't seem as if he was going to loosen yet his grip on her yet. 

Instead he placed a hand on her forehead. "It seems your fever is almost gone, so I think it's safe for you to go outside." 

"What-what to do you mean Oujiro?"

He chuckled softly, "I can't let you cook since you're sick, and since it's such a nice day, I thought we'd go somewhere to eat, if it's alright with you." 

"That would be great! I haven't left the house for awhile, and since you're with me I don't think it would be a problem." 

"I'm glad" Oujiro said before he finally loosened his grip on her waist so that she could get off his lap before he grabbed Wizard and gracefully walked out of the room for Misaki to get ready. 

(1) //Later that Night// 

A huge inferno was devouring the house at a quick rate. Many people were near the house, watching the fire fighters trying to control the fire. A car pulled up and Shuuko, Ichirou, and Oujiro quickly got out. Misaki's aunt was already there, since she was the one who called them about the fire. (AN: Sorry! I can't seem to remember Misaki's aunt's name, so if you do know her name, PLEASE tell me. 

"Misaki!" Shuuko cried, trying to get through the mass of people, though no avail since Ichirou was holding her back "my daughter is in there." 

"What!?" cried several voices. It belonged to Tamayo, Kotaro, Hotoko, Ringo, Kaede, Sai, and the rest of the dueses, Misaki had battled and befriended. They were all in shock as they stared at the burning house. Tamayo was the first one to snap out of it. "What do you mean Misaki is in there?!" 

Tears were forming in Shuuko's eyes as her sister tried to calm her down. "I was out with Ichirou when I heard my house was on fire, I thought nothing would happen if I left Misaki alone for a little while I was gone." A fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes. 

"Hey where's Oujiro?" Ringo suddenly said, looking around at the group. It was true, Oujiro wasn't here. "You don't think he………." Hatoko trailed off, looking at the burning house as she did. 

"No…." murmured Ichirou as he saw his younger brother's figure inside the house. 

//Inside the House// 

"Misaki, where are you!" cried Oujirou as he tried to dodge the burning flames. This had to be one of the stupidest things he had ever done, but common sense had flown away from him when he had heard about the burning house, and which burning house it was. 

"Oujirou," said a weak voice. He quickly turned toward he heard the voice, it was indeed Misaki. She was in a corner, trying to get as far away from the flames a possible. In a blink of an eye, Oujirou was at her side, trying to keep the flames away from her. 

"Are you alright Misaki," he said as he held her close, she looked quite pale, as he took a closer inspection of her face. She gave him a weak smile before replying, "Yes, I'm alright," before going into a fit of coughing. He quickly held her light frame as he desperately tried to find an exit. He had found in open window, but before he could try to climb out, something horrible happen.

A burning beam had been shaken lose, and was falling. Misaki had seen it first and pushed him out of the way. Oujirou had managed to escape the fallen beam, but Misaki had been too slow. Oujirou watched in horror as he fell from the window to see the beam hitting her right on her head, after that the whole roof collapsed landing on top of everything. 

Oujirou looked down in his hand, it was (2) Wizard, she had placed it in is hand before she had pushed him out of the way. "No, Misaki," was all Oujirou said, before he took one last look at the now blackened house before he passed out. 

//End of Flashback//

"Misaki" Oujiro murmured softly as his eyes full of sadness. It had been two years since the fire but he couldn't help but still feel the heartache. They had never found her body, so her casket had been empty, instead of putting flowers on the empty grave marker; he instead placed a singe rose on top of one of the broken beams, before he started walking away.

Someone was watching him as he began walking away from the burnt house. "Oujiro," she murmured softly into the wind. 

"What? Is someone there?" Oujiro turned his head to see who had called out his name, but there was no one there. He smiled a sad smile before turning around to go back to his house. 

Her blue eyes watched him sadly as he walked away. "I miss you too, Oujiro," she whispered once more before she disappeared from beneath the shadows. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here are my explanations for the numbers: 

(1)What happened when Misaki and Oujirou went to eat will be in the next chapter. 

(2)The explanation of how Misaki got Wizard will also be in the next chapter. 

Silent Sage: So how do you all like my fic? Hope you liked it. Please R+R, so I can see how you all thought of it. I'm still kinda new at writing fics, so please don't be so harsh with the flames, but I do except them. Well see ya later everyone!


	2. Watching over You

**Meeting and Renewals **

Chapter Two: Watching Over You

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hey again everyone. Hope you liked my first chapter. Oh, and don't worry, Misaki is alive and well, she's just, well …… oh, you'll find out soon enough. So, did you all guess who the girl watching Oujiro is, if you didn't then you are VERY narrow minded. No offense or anything.  

If you want the disclaimer just read the disclaimer from the other chapter, 'Kay. Hope you enjoy my fic. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

//Present//

Oujiro was walking to the Angelic Layer Company building, when he happened to pass by a restaurant. It was the same one he and Misaki had gone to before the fire. A lone figure was watching him. Her soft blue eyes were full of pain as she watched him. It wasn't physical; it hurt more inside of her heart then anywhere else. 

//This time it's Misaki's flashback//

*~*~ Walk to the restaurant*~*~ 

It was early in the afternoon, the sky was a sapphire blue and several big, white clouds dotted it, but instead of making it seem less attractive, it added more beauty to it. The sun was shining on top of the snow, making it look like white gold. Misaki and Oujiro were walking in silence as they walked through the snow, except for the occasional scream of a child playing in the snow, and the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. 

Oujirou, who was looking away pensively from Misaki, now, seemed to have his thoughts organized. Oujiro turned to Misaki to tell her something, but found her looking at the sky with a happy look. It seemed her face was glowing in contrast to the white snow, and the trees shadowing on their face gave her a more mystifying look. Her simple smile made her seem to glow with an almost heavenly light as she continued to walk along the sidewalk. 

 "Thank you for all the things Oujiro," she turned a shade of pink, "you really didn't have to do all those things for me, like the flowers, or keeping me company," at that she turned another shade of pink, but continued, "and now you're bringing me to a restaurant to eat, you probably have better things to do." 

"Not at all Misaki, I wanted to, besides Tamayo and Kotaro wanted to see you, so I arranged for you to meet them there." 

"You mean it! Tomayo and Kotaro are at the restaurant too?! That's great! Oujiro, you're the best!" Misaki then realized what she said in her sudden outburst, and quickly looked down in embarrassment. 

Oujiro smiled at her comment, "Let's go now Misaki, the others are waiting." 

"A-alright," she stuttered softly, they both walked a couple of more blocks, but then something caught her eye, "Oh look Oujiro, its snowing again," a finger was extended up skyward as the snowflakes softly floated down.  

"Beautiful" she murmured softly as a snowflake fell into her out reached palm. She cradled the small snowflake until it soon melted. A hand then touched her shoulder, it was Oujiro, "Come on Misaki, we should be going now." 

"Yes, we should go now," she was interrupted when her stomach gave a stop growl, her cheeks softly glowed a pink, "I guess I'm more hungry then I thought I was." Oujiro smiled softly as Misaki turned another brilliant shade of red. 

He gently took her arm, "Well, then, this must be good timing because the restaurant is right there." Misaki then turned to see

When Oujirou and Misaki stepped inside the restaurant, Misaki was instantly given a BIG bear hug by someone. 

"**Oujiro, MISAKICHI_, YOU'RE__ HERE_, _FINALLY__!!"_** (AN: Guess who it is)

"Ohayo, Tamayo …………can you let go of me, I can't breath," as Misaki was saying that, she was starting to turn a shade of blue. 

"Aaaaaa, sorry, Misakichi," Tamayo said as she let Misaki go and watched her take in deep breaths of air. 

Suddenly her other ego took over, "Are you alright Misaki," That thoroughly surprised Misaki and Oujirou (who covered it up), but Misaki after her shock was over managed to answer back. "Yes, yes, I'm alright Tamayo. Please don't worry about me. I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't sure I was going to be fine."

While this was happening Kotaro was ordering food, and when he came back he was surprised to see Misaki, Tamayo, and Oujiro sitting at a booth talking………. well……… actually, Tamayo was talking, Misaki and Oujiro were listening to her. 

Kotaro gave Oujiro a long steady look before he settled the food and drinks on the table. (AN: Tamayo and Kotaro had ordered food for Misaki and Oujirou before hand.) 

Although he was no longer interested in her in the romantic sense, Kotaro apparently still considered himself as filling a surrogate big brother role, since Misaki didn't have one, and he, very often, felt the need to occasionally challenge Oujirou to contests as pointless as staring down and the odd arcade game. Oujirou usually won, but that didn't stop Kotaro from challenging again and again. 

Thankfully Tamayo understood and didn't seem to mind at all. In fact she occasionally gave Kotaro tips and acted as his coach when the subject of the challenge was something up her alley, like a pro wrestling game or football. Alas, even with Tamayo's tips, Kotaro couldn't beat Oujiro no matter how hard he tried. 

"Come on let's dig in, I'm starved," The moment when the food was placed at the table, Tamayo began eating at a world record pace. Misaki and Kotaro, an even Oujiro sweatdropped as they watched Tamayo eat. 

"I think its best we eat some of our food, before Tamayo finishes hers." Oujiro, as usual, being the rational one, stated. As he said that, Tamayo looked up from her food, "Hey if you guys aren't going to eat your food can I have it." 

Everyone sweatdropped again. 

Nothing bad happed while they were eating……well except for the fact Tamayo started a food fight. Some guy, trying to pick up his food with chopsticks, had accidentally thrown a piece of sashimi at Tamayo and it smacked her right on the forehead. Well……then Tamayo went into a rampage of rage and started flinging food at everyone. She sent pieces of squid, ramen, cabbage, etc. all over the people in the next restaurant. AND since there were children in the vicinity, it came out to be a mass food fight. Adults who had also been hit by food joined in. 

The manager to be called to come in and stop the fight, and when he saw how much damage the food fight had caused, his head turned into a deep shade of purple. If the people in the restaurant didn't know any better, they would have thought that the manager had a big plum for a head. He would have blown up if Oujiro hadn't used his charm (AN: And the fact he's a celebrity helped too.) to get the manager to calm down.  So instead of getting banned for life from the restaurant, Tamayo had to wash the dishes, which didn't take too long, especially when one is mad for having to do all the dishes by ones self. 

//Walking Misaki home// 

Oujiro had decided to walk Misaki home by himself, 

It was twilight, and it was still snowing from this afternoon, when Misaki and Oujiro had decided to part with Kotaro and Tamayo. So that Tamayo and Kotaro could be alone and do other things, for example: Tamayo using Kotaro as her guinea pig for her new martial arts moves. 

As they were walking, Misaki couldn't help but twirl around for a little bit, while she was watching the snow fall. It was all too beautiful, she thought. 

"Beautiful," she murmured softly, looking up into the deep sapphire sky. 

"Yes, it is very beautiful, but……not as beautiful as you," said Oujirou also looking up at the sky. That statement made Misaki blush even harder, if possible, as she glanced up at him. 

Noticing that Misaki was shivering. He took off his coat and promptly placed it on Misaki. "Eh?!" Misaki was looking at Oujirou's coat with a surprised look, "No Oujirou-san, this is your coat, and you're going to catch a cold without it."  

"I suppose you're right, but you're the one who's sick, so you need it more then me," 

She turned a soft shade of pink before murmuring, "Thank you very much Oujirou." 

"No problem, oh, it seems that we're here now Misaki." 

"Huh, oh, you're right." They were indeed at the house now. "Thank you again, Oujirou-, for everything." Oujirou then noted that a flash of sadness, and loneliness in her eyes. 

"Misaki," Oujirou tilted his head to the side, making him look even cuter, "would you like me to stay with you tonight?" (AN: Don't even think what you think you're thinking, because it isn't like that.)

"NO," Misaki was blushing a bright red at the even thought of Oujirou in her room again, while she was asleep, even though she knew he wouldn't do anything, "I don't want to trouble you even more, besides, my mother is coming home in a little while, and I have Hikaru, so please don't worry." 

"Well then, I guess, I'll just give you this, just for extra company tonight." 

"Pardon?" 

In Oujiro's extended hand was Wizard. 

"I-I-I couldn't Oujirou, Wizard belongs to you!" 

"Now, I couldn't leave you alone, especially sad, that would be inconsiderate of me, besides, if Wizard is with you, then it'll be like I'm with you tonight." 

Misaki blushed even harder at that thought, gingerly accepted Wizard, she held him as if he would break any second. It looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you Oujirou." 

He just smiled, "Bye Misaki, I'll see you tomorrow." He silently waved good bye to her before walking away to the train station to go back to his own home. 

Misaki closed the door, before she looked at Wizard. She sighed softly before she embraced the blue clad doll into a loving hug, before murmuring, "Thank you, thank you very much…..." 

//End of Flashback//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Well……um, that was fun. Don't worry, they'll meet up again; just wait a chapter or two. Don't forget to R+R okay? Ja ne minna-san!


	3. The Beginning of Danger

**Meetings and Renewals **

**Chapter Three: The beginning of Danger**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hiya! I hope you liked my last chapter. Now the setting is in the present, and Misaki should be appearing anytime soon, so PLEASE be patient. (1)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oujirou was almost at the Angelic Layer building after his long walk, when he heard his name being called. 

"OUJIRO!!!" 

He turned around to see the Tamayo, running at Olympic speed, several blocks away, heading toward him, with the ever so patient, also for comic relief, Kotaro. She looked fresh as a daisy (AN: Sorry for the lame simile.) when she finished running the five blocks, it seemed that running at top speed for such a distance were nothing, while Kotaro looked like he was going to pass out, and he did, though Tamayo ignored that. 

"Oujiro," Tamayo said as she gave him a look that said 'You had better have a good explanation', "we were looking all over for you, Hotoko's match is gonna start soon, and Shuuko was starting to worry about you, right Kotaro?" She turned to look at Kotoro for his agreement but found him on the ground, unconscious. 

"Aww, come on Kotaro," pouring a gallon of cold water, from who knows where on top of him, "wake up!"

"UUhhh," Kotaro slowly got up, although he was a LITTLE bit wet. After confirming Kotaro was still alive, she turned to Oujirou again, waiting for the explanation. 

"I was taking a walk, and I suppose I lost track of time, when I suddenly remembered something," 'Or someone' he thought to himself, "so I thought I'd visit it." His eyes saddened at the thought. No one saw that though, unless that someone was really observant, like the person watching him from atop a building in the shadows. 

"Eh, what did you have to visit to be gone for nearly three hours," Kotaro asked, finally speaking up.

"Misaki's house," was the curt reply. Tamayo and Kotaro's eyes instantly widened, as they heard the name, and after checking today's date in their minds, the memory of what happened on this same day dawned on them like a ton of bricks. 

"It's the anniversary of the day Misaki died," Tamayo murmured, her usual bright eyes, fogged up greatly. 

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Kotaro; it was his way of comforting her. BUT instead of comforting her, Tamayo broke into a fit of sobs, throwing herself into Kotaro's arms, making him turn a bright shade of red, but ignoring that he gently patted her back. 

"I-I-I can't believe we forgot about that Kotaro, of all things for us to forget!" she cried and at that, she cried even harder. 

"Tamayo-san, please don't cry, Misaki would have wanted you to be happy, not crying over her," said Oujirou in a soothing tone. 

"*sniff* *sniff* I suppose you're right Oujiro, it's just……." She trailed off. 

"I know you still miss Misaki, Tamayo, I still do, but we just have to accept that fact that she's not with us anymore," said Kotaro, trying his best to calm Tamayo down, they were after all, attracting a small crowd of people. 

"I suppose you're Kotaro," and after one last sniffle, she then noticed that she was in his arms, and a thought then struck her, "Kotaro, I didn't you know you cared that much, hmm……..don't you think we're going too fast, I mean, we're only fourteen after all." Everyone definitely got interested in what they were doing after Tamayo said that. Kotaro turned a flaming red color after hearing that. 

A soft chuckle was heard, Oujiro's eyes twinkled softly, "I think that's enough out of you two, we should be leaving now, Hotoko's match is starting soon, and you don't want to be late, do you?" 

That woke Kotaro from his blushing state, "No! We can't be late. I promised Hatoko I'd go see her match, come on!" Kotaro was about to run off when a voice interrupted him. 

"How about we go to the Angelic Layer battle dome in a bus, rather then run, since it's about half a mile away from here," Oujiro offered. 

"Oh yeah………" Kotaro said, scratching the back of his head.  

//At the battle dome//

Oujiro, Tamayo, and Kotaro had managed to catch a bus before it left and make it to the battle dome before Hotoko's match started and to greet them there was a very pissed off Hotoko, and several other dues. Sai, Kaede, and Ringo, they were also competing in the tournaments with their angels.  

"You IDIOT," she said to Kotaro, giving him a death glare, "you were almost late. You promised me you'd make it to see my match."  

"Sorry about that. I had to help Tamayo look for Oujiro." Kotaro explained sweatdropping at the intensity of the glare Hotoko was giving him. 

"Hmp" Hotoko turned away from him, "I guess you're forgiven," she turned to look at Oujiro, "Oujiro, why did my numbskull brother and Tamayo have to look for you." 

Oujiro shook his head and smiled kindly, "It was nothing really." 

"No, you're lying, Oujiro. You were visiting Misaki's house," Tamayo looked down on the floor as she said that. 

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that. It was Kaede who broke the haunting silence. "I can't believe we forgot today of all days," whispered Kaede. She brought her hands to her, covering her green eyes as tears streamed down. 

"Misaki," whispered Ringo, as she took out a packet of tissues from her purse, she handed one to Kaede, before she blew hard into her tissue. 

Sai, her face emotionless, said nothing as she walked toward her seat. But she stopped for a second, and turned around, "I never thought she would die so soon, it's even worse then how Lin died, at least I got to see my sister before she died, " that was all she said before she slowly turned around and walked away. Kaede followed her. 

Everyone remained silent after that, at least until they heard the announcer blaring over the speakers, "Will Kobayashi Hotoko please come into the battling ring, you're match is about to start."

"I-I had better go now, I'm gonna be late for my match, bye everyone. I'll see you at my match," Hotoko said, quickly walking toward the arena. After Hotoko left, everyone else went to their seats, waiting for her match to start. 

When Hotoko entered the arena, how should I say this……. it was so loud, some people got temporarily deaf. 

The announcer, after all the cheering ended, announced Hotoko and her challenger in to the stadium. 

"Now for the girl who needs no introduction, in the east ring, "The Rising Goddess", Kobayashi Hotoko, and her Angel, Suzuka, or "Light Speed Suzuka." The roar that was heard from the audience reached people half a mile away. 

And now entering the challenger, Terada Anzu, and her doll, Funaho! (2) Another ear shattering roar was heard. 

//Up in the stands//

Oujiro and the others were watching Hotoko and Anzu up in the sidelines, and were having a conversation about the outcome between the Angels.  

"So, how good is this Anzu," that was Kotaro. 

"Quite good, but Suzuka should be able to defeat Funaho easily" that was Sai.

"Yeah, her first error shouldn't have been underestimating Suzuka, that's the single most crucial mistake in her battling style, and it will be a fatal error and it'll cost her the match," that was Kaede. 

"So in other words, Funaho is mincemeat," that was Tamayo.  

"You could say that again," that was Ringo. 

Oujiro silently agreed, for he had seen her battling style before, and she was indeed over underestimating her opponent, especially if that opponent was Hotoko, and that meant she had already lost.   

//Back to the battle//

"Angelic Fight!" 

"Go faster then the sound and light! Suzuka!" Hotoko threw Suzuka in as she said that.

"Let's those who dare try to fight you Funaho, lose under you're power!" (3) Anzu then threw Funaho in the ring! 

The dolls landed in the ring and for a second they didn't move at all. In a blink of an eye, Suzuka used her infamous "Rolling Thunder" technique, and Funaho was sent flying out of the ring. 

"Well that was……….fast," said the announcer, sweatdropping. 

"Funaho!" Anzu quickly catching her Angel, before it landed on the ground. She gave Hotoko and Suzuka a death look as she quickly walked out of the stadium. Hotoko sighed mentally, "There goes another dues who hates me," she thought to herself. 

Her ribbon slipped off her hair, and when she bent down to get it, a dagger whizzed pasted the place where her head had just been, just barely missing Hotoko's head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: My first cliff hanger, YAY! Oh and don't worry. Misaki should be appearing sometime in the next chapter or so. The numbers down there explain the numbers up there for the people who are confused. Don't forget to R+R okay? 

I didn't want to distract people with the long explanations while they were reading the chapter. 

1). Ages for the characters: 

Misaki: 14

Oujirou: 19

Tamayo: 14

Kotaro: 14

Hotoko: 6

Sai: I think about 20

Kaede: 20

Ringo: I don't really know, but I'm guessing 17 or 18

2) I couldn't think of anything better, so I decided to give the challenger the first name of Anzu, since I don't really like her that much, sorry to those who do. Her last name from the fourth grade teacher in CCS, for that was the only name I could think of at the moment, and Funaho, because I was watching Tenchi Muyo at the time. 

3) Lame entry line, I know, but I was writing this at around eleven 'o clock. I kinda couldn't sleep.


	4. The Person Behind the Glasses

**Meeting and Renewals **

Chapter Four: The Person Behind the Glasses

"Hotoko!" Kotaro was running at top speed to see if Hotoko was alright. That dagger had barely missed her. When he got to the ring, he saw her on the ground, but to his relief, there was no blood, it looked like she had only fainted. Oujiro, Tamayo, Sai, Kaede, and Ringo were right beside him, also making sure Hotoko was okay. But they then heard a dark cackle. 

The crowd after seeing the dagger being thrown at Hotoko had immediately evacuated, leaving Oujiro, Tamayo, Kotaro, Sai, Kaede, and Ringo alone in the stadium with the guilty person. 

"My," there was clapping," such a lucky girl, being able to dodge my dagger," a guy wearing all black standing on top of one of the stands said, but what made them hate him was that he was holding a dagger, just like the one that was thrown at Hotoko, and was laughing his head off, as if it was no big deal that he had almost killed an innocent little girl.  

"Why are you trying to kill Hotoko, she has nothing to do with you," cried Kotaro, looking down at his pale sister's face, cradling her small form to his chest. 

"Yeah, how would she know a jackass like you," Tamayo was giving him a death glare, she had known Hotoko ever since she was born, and felt like she was filling in as an older sister, since Hotoko only had a big brother. 

He chuckled deeply, "No, she has everything to do with what I'm after, and so do all of you." 

"What!" They were all giving him death glares by then.

 Sai was in front of Kaede, protecting her if the man tried anything, Tamayo and Ringo were next to Kotaro, who was holding Hotoko, and Oujiro was off to the side, watching the man's every move. 

He chuckled again, "You all are my bait for luring her out of course."

Tamayo was glowering at him, "I'm getting really tired of all your idiotic laughing, it's getting annoying. And just who are you talking about!"

"Why, I'm just trying to capture a girl you all should know from you're past, hmm……." he clapped his hands together as if he had just solved a difficult problem, "Oh, my! Isn't today the date she 'died', such a coincidence that she's here on the same day, ne?" 

Oujiro eyes widened. A thought came to his eyes since the only person who had died on this certain day and that everyone knew was Misaki. "S-she couldn't be, not after all these years" he thought silently to himself. 

"How about I just finish you all off right now, instead ne?" The man promptly taking out a gun. (1) But before he could shoot several daggers shot out of nowhere and pinned the gun down to the ground.  

"Stay away from them, if you know what's good for you," a figure said, appearing out of nowhere, and was standing in front of them. They couldn't see her face though, since it was covered by a pair of sun glasses.

"You!"

She chuckled softly, "I see you haven't forgotten about me after all."

He growled at, but then a smirk came to his face, "Now why wouldn't I forget such my favorite despicable girl, ne?" 

The girl just snorted, "Favorite girl, ha! You rape every pretty girl that you see in those night/strip clubs, and I'm the one who is supposed to be despicable?" 

That did it. He had been twitching during their conversation, and after her comment, he snapped. 

"You wench, you'll die with those words."

 He aimed a punch at her face but she smoothly dodged it.

"Is that really the best you can do" she sighed, "such a disappointment."

 The girl then gracefully swung her knee at his stomach. But at the time, he managed to take her sunglasses off. He landed with a sickening crunch when he hit the wall, but was still holding the sunglasses. Oujiro was the first person who saw the girl under the dark shades. 

"I-it couldn't be," Oujiro was staring at the girl, her face perfectly visible in the light. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Don't you just love cliff hangers! Sorry it's so short, but it's important for my next chapter. Don't forget to review now, ja ne! 

(1)Never use guns, okay? They're just yucky, bleh! 

*~My Thank you's*~

syke- Thank you so much! I'm so glad this fic is good in enough to be one of you're favorites. 

blue rain drop- Thank you, and sorry, I just wanted to show how much Oujiro likes Misaki.

Prince of the Layer- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

White Reflections- Thanks you, it means a lot that you like.

Starry Kisses- Thank you, I'll try my best to continue with more chapters.

Kaji Hikage- Thank you for reviewing my story. I just love "Angelic High" and I hope you never get writer's block.

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thanks for reviewing, I really wanted to write a story, since there were so few Angelic Layer fics. 

WindShine- Thank you, and don't worry, I'll update soon. 


	5. Discovered

**Meetings and Renewals**

Chapter Five: Discovered

'Misaki' Oujiro thought as he stared at the young girl who had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Misaki, it's you!" Tamayo cried, staring at her friends face. 

"Nani," she gingerly touched the place where her sunglasses once stood, "No………." 

The others soon saw her face. Sai, Kaede, Ringo, and Kotaro were staring at her with large eyes, with good reason too. It looked like Misaki, but it didn't look like Misaki at the same time. 

This Misaki had the same similar face to Misaki, but much had changed. She had grown from a petite height to a medium height. She was a couple of inches shorter then Oujiro now. Her hair had grown until it was waist length. But what had most changed were her eyes. The Misaki they had known all those years ago had a happy, innocent, carefree look in her eyes, but this one had cold eyes that looked like they've seen much of the world, and had seen for what it really was. She had grown more mature over the course of two years. But one thing that was evident that they all saw was the simple kindness and love in them that still seemed glow from her. 

"No, please don't look at me," tears were streaming down her face, her hands in front of her face, trying to conceal it. 

"Misaki," Oujiro took a step forward, she backed down a step.

"I-I had better go now," she quickly turned around, and started to run to the exit.

"No, Misaki!" Oujiro, with his longer legs soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm. But unexpectedly she flung herself into his arms. His arms instinctively tightened around her waist. 

Misaki placed her face close to his, and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry Oujiro, I never meant for you to find out, at least this way," tears were still streaming down her face, as she got out of his grasp and disappeared into the shadow, leaving her confused friends and a heartbroken Oujiro. 

Misaki instead of being at the stadium ended up at in old shrine, near a forest, soon met up with two people, a young man and a woman, calmly watching her. They had a rather worried look on their faces. Watching their young protégé walk toward them. Her head bent down toward the ground. 

The girl, Aya (1) had light blue-green hair that went down below her waist, and was tied into a long braid. She was about medium height with an extremely slender, lithe figure that I model would kill for. The most unusual thing about her was that her eyes were the exact color of the ocean. They were sorta blue, and yet green at the time, with silver and gray tints. It was hard to tell what color her eyes were, but to Misaki and Kei, they were just a sea colored, and they always seemed to hold secrets of untold numbers. Her aura had a calm, kind, mysterious sort of air to it, but you shouldn't judge her by her looks, she can be very evil when she wanted to be. 

The man, Kei, short for Keitaro (2), one word: MAJOR BISHOUNEN!!! He had amethyst eyes that could kill; they always seemed to have a glint in them that held untold secrets. He had violet colored hair that reached to his elbows that was tied into a low pony tail. He was tall, but not basketball player tall, just tall enough. He had a masculine body, that was well conceived, but it wasn't like he was all bulgy like Moose in the Archie Comics or anything. He was definitely MUCH stronger then he looked, and could kick butt. His aura was a lot like Aya's, but had more of a protective air to it, that was mostly centered on the two girls. 

"Misaki, are you okay? You seem sad. What happened while you were gone," Aya asked anxiously, looking at Misaki's tear stained eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright, Aya," Misaki lied, as she tried to get past her.

"Sorry Misaki, but I don't believe you," Kei intervened and gracefully swept her up to in his arms, carrying her up into the shrine. 

"Let go of me NOW, Kei!" Misaki was struggling in his iron like grip, to no avail, "I'm just fine, only tired." 

"That's going to become a nasty habit of yours Misaki," Aya, was walking right beside them, "lying is not the best of habits to form, you know.

"She's right you know," Kei, after saying that promptly dropped Misaki lightly on the couch, while Aya got out a fresh pot of tea that had been on the stove, still hot. 

The silence that was in the living room was nearly deafening. Kei was sitting on the recliner, watching Misaki as she stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Aya appeared soon afterward, placing the tea tray on the table. 

"Now," breaking the uncomfortable silence, handing Misaki and Kei a cup of tea, "what, might I ask, were you doing while you were out Misaki." 

"Ummm……." Misaki, feeling much calmer now, but not much, looked at the reassuring faces of the two, "I met some people today." 

"Oh, why would that make you sad, Misaki?" Kei raised an eyebrow, as she watched Misaki fidget ever so slightly under their watchful gazes, taking in what they saw. 

"I met some people I used to know a couple of years ago," Misaki looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Aya and Kei just looked at each other, worry clearly seen in their eyes. 

"Are you going to okay, Misaki?" Aya sat down on the couch next to her. "Maybe coming here wasn't the best of ideas….."

Misaki looked away, but she answered truthfully this time, "I don't really know Aya, but I'll just try my best to avoid them for now," she looked up and gave Kei and Aya a sad smile, "it brings back too many memories that I'd rather forget." She turned around, giving them a reasurring smile, "I'm glad we came here. I'm glad to see them, but….it hurts seeing my friends at the same time." 

Before Aya and Kei could stop her, Misaki got up from the couch, and quickly walked out of the living room and into the garden that was in the backyard. 

"Kei, I'm worried, I'm starting to regret moving here" Aya looked into his dark amethyst eyes with her sad sea colored eyes. 

"I know, I'm worried about her too, but we don't really have a choice," Kei looked at her with serious eyes, "we have to be here, The Black Dragon Clan (3) somehow found out about Misaki's past, and her friends and family are now in danger." 

"I know, but it's a good thing that Misaki was there when she was or her friends got hurt, it would have hurt her heart more then any wound could give her." 

Kei quickly changed the topic before it got any more depressing. 

"Do you think she knows about the "you know what?" (4)

"I don't know, maybe, that would really shock her you know," Kei raised his eyes to meet Aya's.

She sighed softly, "I hid the files from her, so she wouldn't know anything about _it_, but you know Misaki, she'll find out sooner or later while we're here."

Kei sighed, running a hand through his violet hair, "We'll just have to trust her to take the news responsibly," he sweat dropped, "or Misaki will hate us for life."

Aya immediately smacked a pillow in Kei's face. "Idiot," she shook her head and smiled, "You're right, we just have to trust her," her eyes immediately glazed over, "let's just hope she doesn't do anything too rash."

"Yeah," Kei said as he looked worriedly at the horizon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Aya happens to be one of my favorite names, and the colors describing her are my favorites too. I also ABSOLUTELY LOVE being near the ocean, so that's why I'm describing her eyes a lot.

(2) The look I'm giving Kei is kinda like Xellos, who to me is so KAWAII! The personality is very similar, except that Kei is a little less secretive and a little more open. The name Kei…….well I really like that name, so I decided to use it. 

(3) The Black Dragon Clan, well…….you'll find out in the next chapter.

(4) It's a little surprise, you'll find out soon, so you'll just have to wait. 

Silent Sage: Well, what do you think? Sorry, sorry it took so long. I had to study for some tests. I have another MAJOR test soon, so I guess you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter. So in advance: I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!


	6. In Disguise

**Meeting and Renewals**

**Chapter Six: In Disguise**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hi there!! Um…….you guys aren't mad for me taking so long with the fic are you? Sorry everyone. I had writers block for this fic, so I did another one. Lucky for me it gave me inspiration for my next chapter. So here goes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Misaki was sitting outside in the garden when Aya and Kei came outside. She was sitting on top of a Sakura tree. Her soft blue eyes looking out into the horizon. 

"Misaki, are you alright?" Aya was underneath the branch staring at Misaki's figure. 

Misaki looked down toward Kei and Aya. "Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking."  

"Of what?" Kei lightly jumped on top of a tree branch and was now leaning back on a tree branch under Misaki's. 

"Don't worry, it's nothing too lethal," Misaki smiled before jumping out of the tree and went behind a tree. 

"Eh?" Aya blinked as she watched Misaki appear, except she looked just a 'little' bit different. 

Misaki looked like a totally different person. She had jet black hair that reached her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes. She was still the same height, but was wearing a dark gray and black school uniform that reached just above her knees. 

"Misaki what are you doing?" Aya crossed her arms, her eyes a stormy color now. 

"Well, if I can't watch them as Misaki, I might as well watch them as a stranger. If they got into any trouble, I'd be there." Misaki was turned to walk away. 

"Misaki," Aya had thrown something at Misaki. She caught it before it could hit her and looked down at it in surprise. 

It was a medium sized black purse. Inside it contained a cell phone, some money, several credit cards, some band aids, and…….Hikaru. 

"Just what a teenage girl needs in her when she's out, ne?" Aya smiled warmly, "Oh, and also, don't get yourself into trouble Misaki, I'd rather not have to pay another car repair bill from someone angry strange, 'kay?" 

Misaki looked at Aya. Kei had jumped off the tree, and was standing beside her. 

"Yes, thanks Aya." Misaki quickly walked out of the shrine's grounds and into the town. 

Kei turned toward Aya. "Do you think we should follow her? I mean, Misaki could get hurt." 

Aya shook her head and smiled, "No, that would definitely make her hate us. We'll sense her if Misaki's in danger, so no prob. Now come on," Aya reached up and grabbed Kei's ear, "while Misaki is gone, YOU are helping me clean and unpack the house." 

"Wha!!!? Why isn't Misaki helping out?!" 

"She's already done enough, now come on!" 

Aya began to pull Kei along toward the house, on the way you could hear Kei swear in several languages. 

//Misaki in disguise// 

Misaki was walking around. 'Where is everyone,' Misaki was interrupted when she collided into someone, and landed on them with a 'THUMP'

"Owww," Misaki got up wearily and realized she was on top of the one person she didn't want to see her. 

Misaki, in the past would fainted if she had been lying on top of Oujiro, in the middle of the street, but the present Misaki managed to bottle up her blush. 

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault," Oujiro looked up to see Misaki, (who doesn't know that she is Misaki, at the time), staring at him. 

She quickly got off of him and looked away murmuring her apology before walking away, but someone grabbed her arm before she could. It was Oujiro. 

Oujiro couldn't help but grab the girl he had just met. He felt that he had known her from somewhere and instinctively grabbed her arm when she tried to run away. 

"Would you like to come with me for something to drink, as my apology for bumping into you?" He smiled as he watched the girl, she reminded him so much of Misaki for some reason. 

"A-alright," she said timidly, looking down. A thought then struck her 'I'm in disguise! I'm a complete idiot!' she mentally smacked herself. 

Her mood did a 360'. 

"Where should we go? Oh, I forgot, my name is Suzuhara Misa, but you can call me Misa." She started walking toward an ice cream parlor that was around the corner. 

"Mihara Oujiro, but you can also call me Oujiro," he promptly followed, still slightly confused with his feelings, as he watched 'Misa'.  

They walked in silence, except for the sound of children laughing. 

'Whoa! Major de ja vu. This is exactly what happened two years ago.' A major rush of sadness passed through her as she thought about their walk they had the day before she 'died.' 

Oujiro, well……..he was also in his own world. 'Why, why, WHY, does she remind me so much of Misaki? Misa looks completely different from her. Misaki………why did you run away from me?" A glint of pain and sadness appeared in his eyes, only the most observant of people would have seen it. Unfortunately Misaki had seen it. 

As Misa, "I'm alright, Oujiro-san?" She waved a slender hand in front of his face. 

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Just thinking that's all." 

Misaki looked at Oujiro, curiosity bubbling inside of her. 

They came up to the ice cream parlor. They each ordered a sundae, and sat down outside in the shade of a big umbrella. 

"What were you thinking to make you look so sad?" Misa took a big bite of her ice cream, still watching Oujiro, waiting for his answer.

Oujiro shook his head slightly, "Just a bad memory." 

"OUJIRO!!!!!!!!!!" Tamayo, appeared running at top speed, followed by the ever so faithful Kotaro. 

Tamayo finally stopped, peering at the duo. "Eh, Oujiro, who is that?" She pointed a finger toward Misaki.

"My name is Suzuhara Misa. We had accidentally collided into each other, so Oujiro here treated me to ice cream as an apology." 

Kotaro, who had managed to catch his breath while they were talking, peered curiously at Misa. He couldn't help but feel he had met her before, even if this was the first time they had met. 

"You're not from around here, are you? You're uniform is different from ours, and I've seen the uniforms of the surrounding schools, and they look nothing like that." 

"I just moved here, and all my other clothes were in boxes, this was the only thing I could fish out." She looked down at her attire. "Does it really look that bad?"

"Nononononono," Kotaro waved his hands in front of himself, "I didn't mean you look bad, it's just that you're uniform was different!"

Misaki chuckled lightly. Kotaro hadn't changed a bit when it came to girls. 

"It's alright," Misaki said, getting up from where she sat and bowed. 

"Thanks Oujiro for the ice cream, and it was a pleasure meeting you," she smiled at them. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon," at that she walked down the pathway, and at that same moment a huge gust of wind appeared. Forcing Oujiro, Tamayo, and Kotaro to cover their eyes.

"Misa, wait up!" When the wind died Oujiro looked up to see the pathway where Misa had been walking, empty. 

Tamayo walked beside Oujiro, followed by Kotaro. 

"Kotaro, what did Misa mean when she said she'd see soon?

"I guess we'll find out soon," Kotaro looked at Tamayo with a small smile, "but I don't think she's here to hurt us or anything." 

Oujiro remained silent. Still looking at where 'Misa' had disappeared. 

'I really do hope we meet again……… Misaki.' Oujiro smiled softly before walking away.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: What'd you think of this chapter? Again, sorry. I didn't mean for it to take this long. Oh, if it wouldn't take too much time, do you think you could rank my fic from 1 being the lowest to 10, being the highest. Flames are accepted. 


	7. History Revealed

**Meetings and Renewals**

**Chapter Seven: History Revealed**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hey everyone!!! I'm so totally sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to. All these tests and stuff are driving me crazy. I also couldn't seem to get any inspiration from anything, but here I am, writing another chapter in my little fic. Hope you like it.  

Disclaimer: Belongs to the people who own it. Not mine. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Misaki, what are you actually wearing?" Aya was leaning on the door frame of Misaki's room. 

"My new school uniform, isn't it cute?" 

Aya gave Misaki's outfit a look. It was slightly above knee length, but still very conservative. It was blue and white. Just like her old junior high uniform, just with different colors. 

"Interesting attire, but Misaki why are you going to school. You've already passed all the college courses, and you have several degrees in psychology. You could get any job you wanted," Aya sweatdropped, "well………….after a couple of years. I doubt people would want a 14 year old psychologist." 

"I know, but if I'm going to watch over my friends I might as well go to their school also." Misaki checked herself in the mirror once more. 

"You know what I'm talking about. You're wearing the same cover up you wore from yesterday." 

"I can't let them know it's me, you know that." This time she had a pair of glasses on, making Misaki look more mystifying and harmless. 

"But Misaki……………" Aya looked down at the ground for a second, wondering what she should say. 

"I'll be alright. It hurts my heart knowing that I'm lying from the ones I love, but as long as they are safe, I'm happy." 

Aya sighed softly, and looked out of the window. She took something from behind her back and threw it at Misaki. 

Misaki caught it with ease and examined it intriguingly, "An umbrella?" 

"If you're going to go to school, you'll need the umbrella later. It's gonna rain soon, and I'd rather you not get wet."

Misaki's eyes seemed to glow with delight as she ran over to hug Aya. 

"Oh thank you so much Aya!!" Misaki warmly hugged Aya, relief apparent in her voice. 

"There's hugging in this room and no one told me about it?" a voice said in the doorway. 

"Kei!" Misaki blanched as Kei gave her a scrutinizing look at her disguise. 

"May I ask why you're wearing a school uniform and in disguise?" Kei walked up to her and looked curiously down at her. Misaki may have grown to a normal height over the years she had been with Aya and him, but she was still a bit shorter then most people. 

Misaki quickly looked down, trying to evade eye contact with him. "Sorry Kei, I just-" She was quickly cut off and brought into a tight embrace. 

"Don't worry Misaki, I don't mind if you do decide to go to school to watch over your friends, but you could have at least told us you were going to go to school."

Misaki stepped away from Kei's embrace, and bowed her head low, looking at her shoes. "Sorry Kei. I thought you and Aya would've gotten mad if I did go, so I instead enrolled secretly." She turned around, shame apparent in her wide blue eyes, "I suppose now you don't trust me anymore, since I broke your trust……….." 

Suddenly a pair of slim arms brought her into another hug. "No, Misaki. You were only doing what you thought was right, you may have done it without my or Kei's consent, but you were doing it from the good of your heart, so we could never really be mad at you." 

Tears formed edge of Misaki's eyes, as she hugged Aya back. "Thank you Aya, Kei!!! I'll try my best to make you proud. I've gotta go, I'll meet you guys later. I'll see you later!" Misaki, in less then a second grabbed all of her school items and ran out of the house, opening her umbrella the instant she was outside. 

Two figures followed Misaki to the doorway, watching the innocent girl disappear beneath the horizon. Placid marine blue and composed amethyst eyes watched her disappear, before Aya murmured what Kei had chosen not to say out loud, but only in his mind. "No Misaki, you always make us proud, no matter what………" She trailed off still looking at sidewalk where Misaki had just disappeared.  

Kei looked down to see Aya's quivering figure as she tried to hold back the tears that were trying to come out. 

He lightly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her warm body close to him. Aya's head was lightly placed on top of his chest, allowing the young women to cry. His shirt was getting damp, but Kei just ignored that and soothingly rubbed her back, trying to reduce the flow of tears that were being cried from the aqua haired maiden. 

"Don't worry Aya, Misaki is much stronger then she looks, she'll do just fine when she meets her old friends." Kei gently lifted the tear soaked face to close to his, and brought out a tissue, tenderly drying her slightly red eyes.

"I know Kei, but I can't help but worry," she lowered her head down, allowing her forehead to rest on his shoulder, "Misaki, she may act older then her age, but you mustn't forget, she's only a child." Aya paused for a second, which felt more like an eternity to the amethyst-eyed man. "A child, who has to grow up to fast and now knows to much to go back to the way it was before she found out her destiny." 

Those last words stung his heart to its very center. No matter how hard he tried to admit, Aya was right. Misaki, she always tried to act like an adult and stop him and Aya from worrying about her so much. And she proved right. Kei had begun to stop realizing that she was only a child, a child whose destiny was to fight an ongoing feud between two legendary powerful clans. 

The feud, or more like war, had started several centuries ago. The White Fang clan were a peaceful prosperous family who were known far and wide for their powerful fighting style. A neighboring clan, called the Black Dragon clan had grown jealous of the White Fang's and their legendary fighting skills. 

It was when the Black Dragon clan had begun terrorizing the other neighboring clans. One by one, every clan fell to the gluttonous and cold-blooded Black Dragons, until several family members of the White Fang clan got involved. The Black Dragons had slowly begun devising a plan to destroy the White Fangs.  It didn't work though, instead it backfired. The White Fangs had managed to hear about the assault and had swiftly countered the attack and left the Black Dragons in shambles. After the horrible battle the Black Dragon Clan slid into the shadows and hid from history until several years ago, on that tragic day, did they emerge from hiding.

For they were the ones who had set Misaki Suzuhara's house caught on fire. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: So, what'd you think? Is this story bad, good, or just plain weird? I'm really sorry my updates are so late. There's too much going on at my school, so my updates are going to be a bit late. Now everyone, don't forget to submit a review by clicking that little bluish-purple square thingy over there. I really want you're opinion on this fic, so I except flames also, just don't be harsh. 


	8. Meeting a Dragon

**Meetings and Renewals**

Chapter Nine: Meeting A Dragon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hey everyone!! I really want to thank the readers for helping me with my story. I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Now, on with the story!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Aya and Kei. Some of these characters belong to the people who review and told me of a description they wanted one of the character to be. (1)

I'm trying something new, 'kay. Please tell me if it's not to your liking.

"Talking"

//thinking//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Plip, plop, plip, plop." (2)

It was raining heavily when Misaki came out of the house. In one graceful movement, she had her umbrella opened and was soon walking along the sidewalk to her new high school, Kaibara High, along with the unsuspecting Tamayo and Kotaro. 

//What a dreary day I chose to attend school……..// Misaki thought to herself, but continued the wet and lonely walk forward. She paused for a second; all was silent except for the pitter patter of the rain falling on her umbrella and everything else around her. 

It was wet and dreary all around her, yet it had a calming effect on her mind. The sound of rain falling and the damp air gave her a refreshing feel. But there was something wrong. An uneasiness that couldn't be lifted from her shoulders. 

"Who's there?" Misaki called out toward the seemingly empty sidewalk. Someone had been stalking her, and she wasn't going to take that likely. There was no way in the world that she was going to allow him to follow her all the way to school and endanger her friends, the students, or any of the faculty and staff. 

"So, the stories are true, you ARE extremely aware of your surrounding, unlike most average people." The voice paused for a second before continuing. "Heh, but…….I doubt they've gone through the training that you've gone through, Misaki?" 

The man, presuming he was a man since the voice was too deep to be of a female origin, was still hiding in the shadows. 

What do you mean by that?" Misaki called out to the man. "I'm just your ordinary teenager going to school." 

A thought then struck her and a sly smiled formed on her usually innocent lips. "Or are you too much of a coward to show yourself to me?!!!" Misaki could tell she struck a cord in the man's pride, but he kept silent. 

A twig snapped behind her, and an in instant Misaki faced him from where she stood. What she saw was hardly what she expected.

Her stalker was sitting on a tree branch, shielded from the rain, and he was a major bishounen! Instead of a big guy with bulging muscles, and no brain whatsoever, it was the total opposite of that looking down on her from his perch on a tree.  

He had long white free flowing hair with sparkling dark green eyes, full of mischief. He was wearing all black, which highlighted the paleness in his skin. He seemed innocent enough, but Misaki knew you should never judge a book by its cover. She could sense that he was much stronger then he looked. 

He lightly jumped off the branch was now in front of Misaki. She didn't even blink when he landed in front of her. 

Silence soon slowly crept up between the two; the only noise was the sound of rain falling. The white haired man was calmly standing there, on the sidewalk watching her with eerily calm eyes. 

"Who are you?" Misaki said, as she took a step back. She had to be wary of him; he was wearing the symbol of the Black Dragon Clan on his black leather jacket. The symbol of the sworn enemies of the White Fang Clan. 

"You already know who I am, or……….should I say, you know why I'm mostly here." He grinned, almost a friendly grin, if he was not the enemy. He looked at the sky, "Hm, I gonna be late." He bowed and gave her another friendly grin, "We'll meet again Ms. Misaki." 

As he said that a big gust of wind came from nowhere. Misaki had to shield her eyes from the wind. When she reopened her eyes, he was gone. 

"Wha…..?" Misaki couldn't sense his presence. He was gone. //What did he mean when he said I was going to see him again…….// She didn't get the think about it further because she immediately freaked out. There was a small clock tower near the sidewalk and she had almost five minutes to get to school, and she lived twenty-five minutes away from it. 

"I'm gonna be late!!!!!!!!!!" In a flash she sprinted off at a lightning speed that even Tamayo would be proud of. 

*~ At Kaibara High school~* 

"I'm so sorry I'm late!!" Misaki had managed to run all the way to school and managed to make it ALMOST on time. Almost being keyword. She was about two to three minutes late, give or take a second or two. She was looking at the ground and didn't see who her teacher was. 

"Ms. Suzuhara, if you would please take a seat now." Her homeroom teachers' voice was strangely familiar. 

//No, it couldn't be him…. // She hesitantly looked up to see her suspicions were soon confirmed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: So, what did you all think? I'm really sorry that it's so short. I'm really busy with other things, but that doesn't mean I don't try to update as often as I can.  Don't forget to r&r, 'kay?! I'd like to know what you think. 

(2) I don't know what kind of sound water falling sounds like. I'm improvising here!!!

(1) *~ Authoress Thank you's ~* 

Prince of the Layer- Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for giving me a character description. I hope you're familiar with the character whose being described up there! 

Unknown- Thanks for reviewing and giving me a character description. Just keep looking out for my updates. You're character could be in one of the chapters. 

Sakura Greenleaf- Thanks for reviewing and for putting my story in your favorites section. It means a lot to me that people really like my story. Also, thanks for giving me a description. Look out for my updates, your character could be in it.

White Reflections- Thanks for the review. It was optional for doing all the characters but the more descriptions I get, the better!! I'll try to update soon.

Kei- I just noticed something. You're name and my Kei in the story have the same name!!!!! I really hope you don't mind!!! It was totally by accident! I wasn't even thinking. I'm such a scatter brain! Thanks for the review and for the character description. 

Crimson Snow- Thanks for the review and the character description. You're character Yoko sounds like a really good Dragon Clan member and I'll try to put her in my story. 

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thanks for the review and character description! I'm really glad you like it. Kishitara sounds like a really good bully. I want to say this in advance: whatever Tamayo does to her, I'm really sorry!!

Hsien Ko- Thanks for helping me with the name thing! Thanks for the review and character description too. Your character for the Dragon Clan sounds really interesting. I'll try my hardest to put her in. 


	9. Finally! The Reviewers Characters are he...

Meetings and Renewals

Chapter 10: Finally! The Reviewers Characters are here!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I'm so glad I finally have enough time to update! Yay!!! *throws confetti everywhere* I'm so happy! Now on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Aya and Kei. Some of the characters in this story belong to my reviewers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh no……" Misaki stared at Oujiro in shock. //He's my teacher!!!!!!!!! I think I'm gonna faint…..// 

"Class, this is Suzuhara, Misa. She is going to be your new classmate." Oujiro looked at Misaki with a smile on his face that would make most girls swoon. "Welcome to our school Ms. Misa. I hope you enjoy it here." 

"Yeah," Misaki replied weakly. She was just about ready to faint when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. 

"Misa!!!" Tamayo screeched, her voice could be heard several classrooms over. The students in several classes over ignored it. Everyone in the school knew how loud Tamayo could be, and this happened often. "It's great to see you!!! I can't believe you're here!"

Kotaro waved weakly at Misa as Tamayo created more attention for herself and Misa. 

Misaki smiled at her old friends. She suddenly felt a stab of pain clench her heart as she looked at them with concealed eyes. But she merely brushed it off, and waved faintly at the hectic blonde and blushing boy next to her. She suddenly smiled brightly, "Great to see you too Tamayo." She winked at Kotaro who had been staring at her for some time. "Didn't I tell you, I'd be here?" 

Kotaro turned beet red and looked down at his desk. While Tamayo just beamed brightly before putting him in another one of her famous head-locks. 

"Checking out other girls, eh Kotaro?" She tightened her grip on the suffocating boy. 

Even with the lack of oxygen, Kotaro managed to blush a bright red. "N-no!!" Turning another shade of scarlet. "I wouldn't do that!" 

She suddenly loosened her grip slightly and smiled softly. "I know you wouldn't." 

Acting if nothing had happened, Tamayo got off from Kotaro and sat down; waiting for what Oujiro had to say next. Kotaro, if possible, blushed even harder. But smiled as he watched Tamayo sit down. 

Misaki stood there for a moment. A small smile formed on her lips. Even now, Tamayo still deeply cared about Kotaro. The pain that she had forced back deep in her mind came reared its head back, now even stronger. 

"Is something the matter Miss. Misa?" Oujiro looked at her through his glasses. (1)

She was still slightly pale from the pain that had succumbed in her heart. 

She was silent for a moment before giving Oujiro a smile. "Yes! Just a bit surprised." 

He looked at her for a moment. But to them, it felt like an eternity. It felt like he saw right through her disguise. It made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't look away. His azure eyes trying to penetrate the defenses she had tried so hard to build around herself. 

A thought then smacked her right in the face. He knew who she was. He knew that "Misa" was actually "Misaki". No matter how hard she had tried to lie to him, trying not to make him worry over her, he still saw right through her. 

Just like all those years ago. Back before the fire started. Back then, she had tried not making him worry over her so much, even though he didn't show it. Oujiro was always worrying about her happiness. Misaki had sometimes lied to him, about being ill or in trouble. But he always saw right through her. 

Her enemies could never see through the disguise she wore; only few people could see who she really was. People whose awareness were keener then most humans could see through her disguise. People like Aya, Kei…………..and Oujiro. 

//Please stop// she pleaded silently //Don't look any further!!// Misaki's eyes were growing slightly misty. She backed up a step, trying to get away from him. She was about to turn and leave when Oujiro suddenly spoke up. 

"Ms. Misa, now that we've gotten your introductions done, please sit down next to Ms. Tamayo."

Tamayo waved her hand frantically. Trying to get Misa's attention once again. "Misa!! Misa!! Over here!" 

Oujiro chuckled softly. "Or the blonde who's waving over there." He pointed a slender finger, to the almost frantic Tamayo. 

"Hai" Misa slowly walked over to Tamayo and with a smile on her face, bowed. "Arigato for giving me such a warm welcome." Before she sat down, ready for the lesson to begin. 

Oujiro smiled. Misaki, no matter how hard she tried, could never fool him. He knew her too well for that. //Misaki, stop running away from me. // The same pain that had been in his heart the day she died, reappeared. //I need you with me…….. //

*~After Class~* (AN: Just too lazy to do all the lessony things right now.)

Misaki was sitting under a cherry blossom tree far away from the other people who were eating outside. Tamayo and Kotaro had invited her to join them for lunch, but Misaki had politely refused. Not wanting to intrude on the two lovebirds. 

Misaki was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a shadow near her until he spoke up. 

"Ohayo Ms. Misa, or should I say, Misaki?" 

"Naaa!!" Misaki cried as she quickly turned to see Oujiro looking down at her. 

He had a calm mask on, but his azure eyes gave him away. For they were filled with happiness, but also at the same time, hurt. 

"Oujiro ………" Misaki backed up, tears starting to swell up in her sapphire eyes. She was about to turn and run away, when a warm hand grabbed her. 

"Oujir-" Misaki was cut off, when his arms enclosed around her slender waist. She was now face to face with his chest. Her nose filled with Oujiro's intoxicating scent of cinnamon and ginger. She suddenly grew warm as she felt a blush stain her cheeks. 

"Don't leave, not again." He tightened his grip around her waist slightly. "Please, don't leave ME again, Misaki." 

Misaki somehow managed to pull away from Oujiro's firm grip. The tears that she had tried so hard to force down were falling down. Diamond like tears fell from her eyes in an unrelenting torrent.  "I don't want to; I really don't want to stay away from you." Turning her head away, "I just can't involve you in what I'm doing now." 

Before Oujiro could catch her, Misaki ran. Ran away from the person dearest to her. //I'm sorry Oujiro, I'm so sorry. // 

//No, you're not leaving again without in explanation // Oujiro thought as he chased after her, but when she turned a corner, she completely disappeared from his view. 

Instead what faced him was a group of fan girls. More like the official "We love Oujiro" fan club. 

//Oh no. // Oujiro thought as he tried to turn away unnoticed. But unluckily for him, one of the fan girls noticed him. 

"Oujiro!!!!" The girl who had seen him cried. She was one of the most flirtatious, snobbiest girls on the whole school. She was the president of the club. Her name was Kishitara Kasumi. She was one of the most popular girls of the whole school with her long light pink hair that always seemed to sway gracefully with her every movement even when she tripped of fell down. Her ivory colored skin with no blemish on it whatsoever, much to the envy of the whole female population. Soft full pink lips that always had lipstick on it. Kasumi always wore a load of makeup, making her look like a porcelain doll. Too bad her looks were the only things going for her. For her reputation of beauty also matched her reputation for being mean, clumsy, and extremely loud. 

That caused a chain reaction from the other members. 

"Oujiro?!!"

"Is that really him?!!!" 

"Oh my god! He's here!!" 

Screams and shrieks were heard all over the school as the horde of girls screamed when they saw him. 

"Please," Kasumi's sickeningly sweet voice said, as she latched her arm around Oujiro's, "join us for lunch. We have more then enough." 

As if on cue, the horde of girls brought out their bento boxes. All were trying to get Oujiro to eat theirs. 

Before Oujiro could decline her offer, she roughly pulled him toward the group. //Misaki….// Oujiro thought as he headed toward the lionesses den. 

*~Somewhere in the Shadows~*

"So, this is where Misaki and the other two are living now." A women with long violet hair said as she sat on her perch above the others. Her burgundy eyes glinted with a cruel glow. She wore an attractive short kimono with white pants. The kimono was dark blue and violet flower designs; it clung closely to her slender body. A bow and a set of arrows sat near her. Positioned in a way, just in case an enemy snuck up on them. A small smile was on her face. But that doesn't mean she couldn't fight. For she was one of the top assassinators in the world and the Dragon Clan. 

"You should pay closer attention to the leader Kizaki." A woman with long brown hair standing at the darkest part of the shadows said softly. She wore an elegant dark purple shirt with the clan symbol of a black dragon on it. A tight black skirt that was an inch above knee level. And black calf high boots. Perfect for kicking an enemy in the stomach. A katana was positioned on her waist. Her violet eyes were usually calm, but once she was in a fight, they were eyes of an assassin. 

"I can't help it if I'm not a "perfect" warrior like you, Yoko. Unlike you, I prefer to live a little and not be so involved in work. 

No reply was heard, but Kizaki swore she saw a sadistic glint coming Yoko's dark violet eyes. 

"Now, now, no need to argue," said another voice. It was a soft voice, but had a slightly commanding voice to it. Another woman was standing near the quarreling two. She had long dark hair (AN: I'm not sure what color, sorry!) with a tint of purple at the end. It was tied into a high ponytail with a single violet ribbon. She wore a pair of black jeans with a blood red tank top. Covered with an opened button black shirt. A devilish twinkle in her purplish red eyes. A bokken was lying on her shoulder. It took great skill to use a bokken in assassinations, and that was what its user had. 

"Aww, and ruin the fun, Kaho. This is the only time Yoko actually speaks." A deeper more masculine voice said. He had short silver hair that sparkled when it moved. Blood red eyes, with a playful wink in them. He wore dark black leather clothing that hung to his masculine frame. He had a katana on him, not sure where though (AN: try and guess. ^^;;;). By the look of his katana, he was a skilled warrior. A valuable ally to the Black Dragons. 

"I'd be quiet if I were you Shiroi." Yoko growled lowly. Her eyes now set on him. He just smirked slightly, before turning toward Kaho.

"Is it true Arima is also working at this school? I've heard from the lower Black Dragon members that he encountered Misaki on her way to school."

"Yes, he's going to keep an eye on Misaki and her friends. He's working as a teacher for the time being. It seems she's protecting them from us." Kaho replied. She tilted her head to the side. "But for some reason, Aya and Kei were not with her, so it probably means their still at the shrine. I guess they're not worried about us." 

"Then why can't we attack Misaki now?!" Kizaki said. Her burgundy eyes filled with curiosity.

"It'd be unwise. It is true we outnumber Misaki, but she's an excellent fighter. Besides, it's not the right place or time for a fight." Yoko said, acting as if she was talking to a small child. 

Kizaki fumed. "I was just asking." She glared at Yoko, who was silently gloating up a storm. 

"Stop it you two!" Barked Kaho. The two immediately stopped glaring at each other to look at their commander. "We should be focused at the mission ahead!" 

Shiroi just stared at her in surprise, before shrugging. "Geez, they were only having a little bit of fun. Ya big party pooper." He crossed his arms behind his head and looked away. Bad move. Kaho saw her opportunity to attack, and she did. A stone hit him square in the head. He landed with a thud on the ground. 

"Is he alright?" Kizaki asked before she kneeled to check on the unconscious Shiroi. 

"Like I care!" Kaho shouted before walking toward the opposite direction. 

"Where are you going?" Yoko's asked quietly. Even though her eyes were closed, Kaho could tell Yoko was still watching her. 

"I'm gonna do some surveillance. Make sure those two don't get themselves into trouble." Kaho called back before disappearing off somewhere.

Yoko turned toward Kizaki and Shiroi. //I'd have better luck taking care of a stampede of wild elephants then with those two nimrods. // Yoko thought as she sat back down, making sure Kizaki didn't make the wound Shiroi received from Kaho any worse. //This is gonna be a LONG day. // 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: How'd ya like the chapter? The thing between Oujiro and Misaki is really kinda sweet, isn't it? I couldn't help it!! Too much caffeine!!!! Tell me if it's good or bad. 

I hope I managed to meet the character specifications the way the reviewers wanted them to be, if I didn't please tell me. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. I'll try to fit in the other characters very soon, so please be patient. 

*~My Thank you's~*

Chineko- I'm glad you like my story! That really helps me want to update faster! Too bad my typing is so slow. ^_^;;; Thanks for the descriptions. Oh, I hope your character meets your demands. Here's your chapter and thanks for reviewing! 

White Reflections- Those descriptions are LONG!!! It must've taken you awhile to get them written down. Your characters are gonna be a great of use! Thanks for the descriptions and review. 

Prince of the Layer- Sorry about it being so short. I just wanted to add an extra long chapter. I hope that makes up for it. *blushes* I'm not brilliant. I just write fairly well. Thanks for the review!

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thanks for the toy! I can't wait to write down what Tamayo does to her. *blushes again* I'm not that good of a writer I'm glad you like my story. It means a lot to me that reviewers like my story. Thanks for review. 

Squirrelcorpse- Yeah, they to do to Eriol Academy. I just wanted the characters to go to a different school. I'm glad you like my story! Here's your chapter, I hope it meets your demands. 

Kei- I'm glad it's not a problem. Thanks for the review! 

Kirsta Nadaime- I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I tried to keep it Misaki, but slightly different. Thanks for reviewing! 

Unknown- I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing! 

Silver Dragon Goddess- I'm thanking you now! So no worries! Yeah, I really wanted people to really hate him. He's kinda reminds me of someone I saw in an anime, I just can't remember. Oh well! I guess that's what I get for having short-term memory! Here's your chapter now! Thanks for reviewing! 

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- I'm glad you like it! Here's the chapter you wanted. Thanks for the review! 

KrAeMiUaI- I'm glad you think my writing is good. I was kinda weird mood when I wrote the second chapter. Your story is really good. I can't wait for your next update! Thanks for reviewing! 

Winged-angel- Sorry about those mistakes. I'm always in a hurry so I sometimes forget about double checking it. Yup! Oujiro saw right through Misaki's disguise. 

Chibi Tsuki- I'm glad you like the plot! Here's the chapter you wanted! Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
